Sweets Challenge
by Miyoku Surochi
Summary: Series for challange on lunaescence posted here based on favorite sweets with sugar ReaderxVarious
1. Challenge

This is my series based on a challenge issued on luminescence based on sweets~

Cookies2. Cake3. Hot Chocolate4. Pumpkin Pie5. Doughnuts6. Zeppolis7. Candy8. Lollipops9. Pie (other than pumpkin)10. Ice Cream11. Fruit Salad12. Strawberries13. Soda Pop14. Brownies15. Cupcakes16. Cheesecake17. Pocky18. Sugar Cubes19. Jelly Beans20. Chocolate


	2. Cookies: Hayato Gokudera

The blizzard that holds off enemies with your life you are the driving snow. (Hah made up a guardian anyway first story.)

1. Cookies~! **small flat sweet cake: **a small flat crisp baked cake, especially one made from sweetened dough.

December 24, almost every person young and old well maybe not old favorite holiday. It is your favorite holiday! Not because of the presents or the big meal afterwards, but you favorite part was making cookies for the jolly old man in red, Santa. Every Christmas "Santa" (*cough*your dad*cough*) would sit you on his lap and ask what you would want for Christmas. Well at least until he died, but you still hold that tradition even if you are the Vongola's secret 8th guardian, Snow. Which goes perfect with your seasonal cheer.

You had a pattern on odd prime numbers you make chocolate chip, on numbers divisible by 2 sugar cookies, number by 3's gingerbread, by 4's peanut butter, by 5's white chocolate macadamia, and finally ending in 1's (ex.1991) was reeses cookies. This time it was peanut butter.

You turned in the computer chair by the green Christmas tree. Decorated with lights and knick-knacks alike. You sighed it was 1 at night and he still hasn't come. You gave several more twirls until you saw the walls move. Then on the side you saw a blurred figure with white hair.

"Onna(Woman), what are you doing," You knew who the voice belong to very well, self proclaimed right-hand man, Hayato.

"I waiting for Santa duh!" You stick out you pink tongue at him.

"You do realize Santa is fake, and trespasser person right?" He deliberately trying to make you realize.

"Nuh-uh just, because you didn't have a good child hood doesn't mean you need to take it out on me, because my dad told me he was real!"

"Well he lied!"

"No he didn't" you point to the left of you by the tree," "I'm going to catch him, I got a video camera, and then I'll give him cookies." You then showed a victory sign with your hands.

"You're an idiot,"

"Stupidera…" you joked.

"Humph"

1:45a.m "Where is he,"

2:10a.m "Not here

2:25a.m "Ugh"

3:05a.m "ZZzzzZzz"

You let out a groan as you stirred awake from your cat nap. You took a quick scan around the room to see if anything was amiss. Nothing, nada, everything was perfect. Besides from a blanket being around you.

"Hey, where are my cookies," you yawned," Wait! I knew it! Hayato was wrong! Desu~" You jumped out of your chair. You then heard a soft snoring sound coming from the kitchen that peaked your curiosity. You used all your ninja like stealth to sneak and peak into the room. Only to see Hayato with his head on the table asleep! Next to him a glass a milk and a plate full of crumbs.

"Then you got an idea,"

"Oye Hayato,"

"5 more minutes mother," You heard him mummer in his sleep.

""…."

"OYe, Tsuna needs you, he's dying!" You bluffed.

"JyUUDAIME!" He shocked you causing you to stagger for a moment. "Y/N Where's the tenth?"

"He's fine, but Haya-kun,"" I was thinking…you ate my cookies so you owe me a present."

"Really.. How about the cover I gave you?" He pouted.

"1st off it's my cover anyway and…""How bout this," You pointed up to a red and green plant on the roof. You saw his face turn deep red.

"Uhh….well…uh."

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" You taste sweet Haya-Kun."


	3. Cake: TYL Lambo Bovino

Cake- **baked sweet flour-based food: **a baked sweet food usually made from flour, fat, sugar, eggs, and other ingredients

"Happy Birthday Y/N," Your friends cheered and blew on party ornaments. Today was your sixteenth birthday. You'd think every girl would want a big birthday bash but not you. You didn't even want anything, just a cupcake with a candle maybe at the most. But! Your so called friends and reborn decided to throw you a surprise birthday.

"Sigh," You felt your cone hat slip sideways down your head.

"Make a wish name-chan," Haru and Kyoko handed you the knife and smiled.

"Okay, my wish is that I don't have to deal with a party next year," You begin to take a breath, but Haru planted her palm to cover the air.

"Hahi! What type of wish is that?" She yelled.

"My kinda wish," You persisted.

Then the annoying cow came. "Lambo-san is gonna get the first piece." He jumped in on top the table and begin to dig into the layer of icing.

"Stupid Cow! Wait your turn," The bomber punched him on the head."

"Octopus Head don't use violence on kids," "SHUTUP!"

"Per-se-ver-ance ," He took out his purple so-called bazooka to change into his tyl (Ten-year later) self. In an attempt to stop him you pulled him away. There was a poof and you were toppled on by a greasy hair teen.

"My it seems I came at the wrong time I was planning Name surprise party." You begin to blush which was a rare sight," Can you get off me,"

"Well long time no see younger Vongola." The awkwardness got more awkward when the cake feel on top you both, apparently he dragged it when you pulled him away. Now you were all sticky. He licked his lips," Butterscotch," He dipped his finger in the icing and wiped it on your nose. "Happy 16 birthday, Name.

"I swear to god this better not happen next year or I'll send you to hell reborn!" You threatened the Mafioso.


	4. Doughnuts: Naruto Uzumaki

Doughnuts **round cake with hole or filling: **a small sugar-coated cake of sweet dough, fried or baked, and either spherical with a filling of cream or jam, or ring-shaped with no filling

It was taunting you! You always knew pastries were evil! The hole was staring back at you. You couldn't believe it how could they treat people who spent well earned money like this. You felt the vein pop at your forehead it infuriated you!

"What wrong Y/N?" Naruto asked finishing his second bowl of ramen.

"They duped me that's what's wrong!" You slammed your palms on the counter causing all eyes on you." "Why do they put holes in doughnuts!" "It makes me angry."

"Uhm, what are you talking about," He sweat dropped.

"They get rid of the last bite, just to save 2 cents, and if I'm still hungry I gotta buy another one!" You began one of your famous rants," W-what if I'm one bite from dying and then I'm finish, they just use the ounce a batter to add to another doughnut just to save money, they're tricking their costumers, and I always knew the government was out to get us!"

"Uhm, sir is your girlfriend okay?" Your waiter asked.

"I'm not sure," Right now you were holding the collar of the clerk yelling inappropriate words at him.

"This usually goes on for hour or so just get her some soda or something," He hinted to the waiter.


	5. Ice Cream: Neji Hyuuga

Ice Cream _n_

"Hey, Neji what is your favorite ice cream," You said liking into the sweet sticky chocolate treat.

"I don't particular care what flavor," He said wiping the cream that dripped on his hand.

"Well you always get vanilla so I was wondering." You gesture to his cone.

"I just choose it," He answered.

"Well chocolate is my favorite!" You dipped your face back into the dairy treat. When you finished you had ice cream everywhere even on your nose.

"I can see that," He turned his head, but you saw the slight smirk on his face.

You blushed from slight embarrassment and wiped your sleeve over your face. Not the most lady-like thing to do.

"You still got a lot on your lips," He pointed to his to indicate where it was as thought like a mirror.

"R-Really!" You panicked.

"I got it…" He kissed you which he usually never did in public. You felt his tongue go across your lip, and you opened your mouth to let him in. You felt your knees about to give out which he always seem to make you do. A few seconds later you broke away.

"Uhm, Thanks Neji-kun." you giggled.

"I've decided, Y/N, chocolate is my favorite flavor."

"Really?" You slightly tipped your toes to make up for the height slight difference. You both shared another lip lock. Neji pulled away when he felt his stomach go cold. You had smeared your ice cream on his white shirt.

" I'm so sorry,"

"Sigh," You saw the vein in his head even through the headband.

"But you can change in my room," Wink wink. His scowl turned to a smirk.

**frozen dessert made with cream: **a sweet frozen dessert or snack traditionally made with cream and egg yolks and flavored with a variety of fruits or other extracts


	6. Jelly Bean: Hibari Kyouya

Jelly Beans- Definition not available.

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari." Mimic the most adorable yellow bird you'd ever see at a high-speed rate through halls of Namimori. Swooping through the cafeteria at an alarming rate, almost getting hit by a locker.

Hibari slept peacefully on top of the roof of his favorite place and thing in the world, Namimori Middle. Until his precious sleep was interrupted by loud "Herbivores". He definitely would bite to death the person who is the cause. He placed his hand in front of his mouth to let out a yawn.

"Hibari, Hibari" Sung Hibird. He began to rotate in circles over the disciplinary president's head. "Who did this?" He interrogated the hyper Hibird.

"Name, Name," Once again he sped-off through the build with Hibari close behind.

"I don't think that was very safe Name-Chan," One of your best friends who sat acrros the picnic table from you.

"He looked hungry, honestly Hibari needs to take care of his pets." You argued back with her.

"Isn't that Hibari right there, and he looks pissed." She smirked.

"WHAT!" "I'm gone," you tried to high-tail it out of there with the rest, but you failed since the was a tight grip on your collar cauding you to fall into your seat

"What did you do," He seem to demand more than ask.

"W-what do you mean," He pointed to the problem at hand.

"midori tanabiku namimori nodainaku shounaku nami ga iiitsumo kawaranusukoyaka kenageaa~tomo ni utaounamimorichuu" He recited cleaning himself frantically in Hibari's hair.

'That snitch' you thought," Well see he looked hungry and I gave him all my sunflower seeds, I think he stored them somewhere, and he came back so I gave him jelly beans instead," [Insert Nervous smile]

"……_Kamikorosu" He said his famous catchphrase and took out his tonfas. [Insert tonfa to the head]_

"Itetete," That's mean!" "Ow get off me HIBARI!OW! GOMENNASAI! Hibari" "OW!"

You'd definitely need make-up now

KamiKorosu = I'll bite you to death

Ite = Ow

Gomennasai = I'm sorry


End file.
